No Longer Revan
by Auralee
Summary: LSFRevan/Carth romance. Aliana tries to come to terms with who she was, and tries to convince a certain Republic pilot as well, on their way to find Bastila and save the galaxy. T for later themes, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Love Hurts

More random LSF/Carth drabble. Starts right after the _Leviathan_ and continues to after the Star Forge. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or their dialogue. Shame, really.

Chapter 1: Love Hurts

Numb.

That was really the only way Aliana could describe her current state of mind, the only word she could find for her emotions as she lay in her cabin. All the good times she'd spent among her friends, the mismatched crew for the _Ebon Hawk_, had paled into insignificance and nonexistence. All the laughter, the jokes, and subtle digs of the past several months had faded with the events of a few short hours.

Once they'd found the third map on Tatooine, they'd set course for Manaan, and been captured by the Sith ship _Leviathan_, the ship commanded by Carth's old mentor, Saul Karath. With Canderous' help, however, they'd managed to escape and get to the bridge to disable the tractor beam and allow the _Hawk_ to get away.

Aliana shut her eyes tightly, remembering Carth's face after he'd heard Saul's final words, words no one else could hear. She hadn't understood at first why he turned on Bastila, why he looked at her with so much hatred and loathing.

_ "Bastila, it's true, isn't it? You knew all along, you and the whole Jedi Council!"_

_ "Carth, it's not what you think. I promise I'll explain everything later, but now isn't the best place. We have to leave, now."_

She truly hadn't known what was happening, not at first. It was only until Malak had forced the truth on her did she finally understand, and she hated what she knew now.

She, Aliana Calion, was Darth Revan.

_ How did I not see it before? The clues were right there, right in front of me, the whole time!_ The unusual 'transfer' request from Bastila's party on the _Endar Spire_, her convenient Force bond with Bastila, the speed and ease with which she'd completed her Jedi training, the convenient visions of the Star Maps…_How could I have been so blind?_ All she needed to do were piece together the veiled hints Bastila would often drop into their conversations, and the puzzle was complete. _How could they do that to someone, take away their entire past, and not tell them the truth when it mattered?_ She'd been lied to, her entire memory was a lie given to her by the Council. Now she finally knew why Carth would always get so mad when he was left out of the loop.

_ Carth…_

Thoughts of the pilot brought tears to her dark eyes. Everyone had accepted her and accepted the fact that she was no longer Darth Revan—everyone but Carth, the one man she wanted to stand with her. He'd said he'd stand by her in her fight against Darth Malak, but only for the sake of the Republic. She'd just begun to care for him, before her past slapped her in the face, but he probably hadn't even noticed. Ever since the _Leviathan _he'd been cool towards her, avoiding her whenever possible, always suspecting her of treachery. _A lot like he was on Taris_, Aliana smiled sadly, knowing that now she had no chance to win him back.

"Aliana?" Jolee's rough, gentle voice called from the other side of her cabin door.

"It's open," she replied dully, sitting up on her bunk. Her door was never locked while she was awake and in the cabin—for safety's sake she locked it when she slept or when she wasn't there. _Old habits die hard_, she mused as the door slid open.

"Got something on your mind, eh?" the old Jedi asked.

"Too many things, Jolee. Too many things."

Jolee regarded the girl carefully: it was her nature to keep her troubles to herself, but even he could see what was bothering her. He could feel the sadness and betrayal rolling off her, and understood why she would feel that way. _Poor lass, she didn't deserve what the Council did to her_.

"Come now, child, I'm not so old I can't see you're bothered. Tell me what's on your mind, and I'll help you if I can. Like I told that fool boy earlier, I won't judge you by your past."

Fresh tears clouded Aliana's eyes at the mention of Carth, and she roughly wiped them away. "It's my past that's the problem, Jolee. How can I go through what's left of my life knowing who I am, what I've done…I've hurt so many people, how can I escape that? How can I go through living when I've done so many unforgivable things?"

"It's not going to be easy, lass, but you need to try, for Bastila's sake if for no one else's. What the Council did was wrong, but if they hadn't how many more people would've suffered? In any case, they actually did you a favor."

"How is my remembering that I'm a former Sith Lord doing me a favor?" she sniffed.

"When the Council took your mind they gave you a second chance, and for all they know you could easily have fallen again. They had no way of knowing either for sure, but they gave you a second chance to choose. And I must say you've been doing admirably thus far." Aliana felt the bunk settle as the old Jedi sat down and patted her arm. "I doubt you're going to turn around and betray us that easily."

"I wish…I wish I could take it all back, stop myself from turning to the Dark Side, stop Malak from destroying Telos…" Her words caught as a fresh wave of sobs came up, remembering Carth's hatred of Darth Revan, of _her_. Jolee frowned, thinking he knew what the other part of the problem was. _She's still thinking about that fool pilot's words._

"The boy doesn't know what he's talking about, lass. Best to forget what he said—he'll come around in time."

"I…I can't, Jolee, I just can't." She looked up at Jolee, pleading brown eyes begging him to understand. "I can't forget what he said to me, anymore than I could forget _him_. He hates me, who I am, and I…I can't blame him for it. I wish I could make him see I'm not _her_ anymore, that I've changed, that I…" she stopped suddenly, but Jolee understood.

"You love him." _Just like I loved Nayama_, he thought. Aliana nodded silently, tears streaming down her cheeks and catching in her black hair.

"It hurts, Jolee, knowing how much he hates me now. Will it ever stop hurting?" She felt the old Jedi put his arms around her, patting her back gently. Try as she might, nowhere in her false past could she remember being held like this by a father, a mentor, or anyone. It was comforting, in a way.

"It won't ever stop hurting, no, but eventually you learn to keep going in spite of it. You just keep the happy memories close and forget the sad ones as much as you can. And who knows, maybe you'll find someone who'll accept you for who you are, and not judge you for who you used to be."

Jolee's words were meant to be comforting, but they were no help at all. _You yourself said you'd only find love once, Jolee. Well, I found it, and it hurts more than I ever thought. Maybe that's why the Jedi are forbidden to love._ Aliana continued to cry in Jolee's arms, wishing she could go back to being a Republic scout rather than an ex-Sith Lord.

_** "We're approaching Manaan, get your gear together."**_ Carth's voice over the communicator alerted both Jedi, and Aliana quickly wiped her tears away.

"Better get moving, then." As Jolee left to gather med-packs, Aliana stopped him with one last question.

"Who am I now, Jolee? Am I Aliana Calion or am I still Revan?"

"You are who you choose to be, my dear." When the old Jedi disappeared around the corner, Aliana thought about his words.

_ I am Aliana Calion. I'm not Revan anymore, never again._


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

Hey all! Sorry if this chapter's a bit lengthy, had to make up for the last one! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or dialogue, unfortunately.

Chapter Two: Revelations

_How could I have fallen for a Sith Lord?_

Carth sat in the cockpit, running one hand through his hair—briefly he remembered that Aliana did the same thing when she was upset. _No, not Aliana, Revan_. He shoved his hand in one pocket and scowled at the empty co-pilot's chair, where Bastila would be if she were still here. _Why, Bastila? Why did you lie? You and everyone else…_

Revan was gone: she'd taken Canderous and Jolee to go look for the Star Map. Still, he didn't feel comfortable leaving the cockpit. Between Mission, Zaalbar, and Juhani he'd get a lecture, or at least a look of disapproval. He knew they weren't happy with him for what he thought; hell, every time he went to the 'fresher or to his quarters he could feel the angry looks—and in Zaalbar's case, hear the angry grunt.

A slight commotion in the farther reaches of the ship made him venture to the doorway of the cockpit: he could pick up _her_ voice trying to calm Mission.

"The Republic knows something, but I need to get in the Sith Embassy first, kiddo. Can't come this time."

"Awww, I never get to do anything," the teenaged Twi'lek whined; Carth heard _her_ chuckle and almost smiled in spite of himself.

"Don't worry, Mission, I'm sure there'll be other adventures. In the meantime, I think I saw a Pazaak player in the waiting area. Think you could go earn us some credits? He won't even know what hit him."

"Excellent! I'll clean him out, Al, promise!" _Her_ laugh echoed all around the ship, and he felt a warmth in the pit of his stomach, something he shouldn't be feeling. _How can she do this?_

"Just don't cheat, Mission. I'll be here later on, so you can show me how you did."

Carth edged a little closer to the common area, in time to hear Juhani ask, "What have you discovered?"

"Not much. Manaan's not as peaceful as it seems from the planet. The Selkath youths have been going missing, the Sith are trying to frame the Republic for a murder, and the Republic's being secretive about the Star Map—their ambassador knows more than he's telling." _She_ sighed heavily. "All these double-dealings, all these secrets…if I don't go mad I'll be lucky."

"It's the way of a Jedi, lass," Jolee's voice growled. "But you being a Sentinel it's your duty to bring all this to light. And who knows, you may well make a few changes for the better."

"Thank you, Jolee." There was some noise as _she_ stood up. "I should get some rest while I can. It'll be easier to break into the Embassy when I don't feel like a Rancor used me as a chew toy."

"I thought you were investigating," Juhani began.

"Yeah," Canderous chuckled, "except for the little time-out for swoop racing she took. Never thought a Jedi could be such an adrenaline junkie."

"Those credits could be useful, you brainless Hutt-slug, and don't even start with your worthless teasing." _She_ sighed, and Carth could almost see the hand raking through her black hair. "I'm going to bed."

--

Aliana closed the door to her bunk, making sure the door was locked before stripping down to her underwear—not that the entire crew hadn't seen her near-naked at least once before, but it was a thing she tried her best to avoid. _Especially around Canderous, the pervert._ She crawled under the blanket and sighed heavily, dropping off into a troubled sleep.

_She walked the corridors of the Star Forge, her robes billowing around her and her mask in place. No one but Malak ever saw her unmasked, and no one but he would know her face. There were many benefits from the anonymity, two of which being she could roam unmasked among the ranks when she pleased and lead troops with no one realizing who she really was._

_When she entered her quarters, Malak was waiting for her._

_"What troubles you, Malak?" The mask came off to reveal yellow-brown eyes, black hair framing a face that held a fierce, proud beauty._

_"Lord Revan, while I am pleased that our forces are so close to victory, I would much prefer that it was not you who led them."_

_Her eyes narrowed, and when she spoke her voice had taken a cold, deadly tone. "And who made it your place to question my will, Malak? Do you speak as my advisor or as my apprentice?"_

_"Revan, I speak as your friend. I have no desire to watch everything we've achieved tumble before we reach our victory."_

_Anger burned in her blood, and she drew her blade swiftly, red light cutting through soft, living flesh. Malak screamed, or screamed as well as he could with his jaw missing. She picked up the now-useless lump of flesh and threw it at her apprentice's head._

_"Remember your place, _apprentice_, and do not question me again. A true Sith has no need of friends, and I have no need of advisors. Be glad I was merciful this once—I will not be so forgiving again."_

Aliana bolted upright, black hair flying in all directions as she searched frantically for Malak. Once she realized she was truly alone, she curled up into a small ball and cried quietly. _Was I really so cruel? How could I have done that to a former friend? What kind of a monster am I?_ She lay there, silent tears streaming down her face—she wasn't aware when Mission, eager to show her newly-won credits, broke in and saw her tears. She had no idea when Jolee slipped into the room to try and comfort her, or when Juhani brought a tray of food that she never touched. All she did was cry, as if her tears could somehow wash away the dark creature she had once been.

--

Carth made his way to the cockpit, still trying to come to grips with the fact that he'd somehow fallen for a Sith Lord. _Let's face it, Onasi, you've got it bad for her_, a little voice in the back of his mind pointed out.

_But she's a Sith Lord! She ordered the attack on Telos! It's because of her we're stuck in this war in the first place!_

_Idiot. You know _damn_ well she's not the same person anymore. Remember Taris, how she used to give people credits and medpacs when they needed them, even though you didn't have nearly enough to spare? Darth Revan would've killed them outright, but she went out of her way to help! You just refuse to admit there's anything good about her because you're afraid!_

_Afraid? Who in their right mind wouldn't be afraid? She could turn on us at any moment!_

_You really are an idiot, Onasi. If she were going to betray you she would've done it by now._ The voice was getting louder. _You're just hiding from the real reason, coward. You just don't want to admit you've fallen in love with a former Sith Lord!_

The rogue thought stopped him in his tracks. _Love?_ Looking back, he realized it was true: somewhere along the way, he'd fallen in love with Aliana—no, _Revan_. That's why he had been so angry when he'd learned the truth, he realized. Never mind that she'd been just as blind-sided as he'd been: he'd gone and assumed she'd known all along.

Shaking his head, Carth resumed his journey to the cockpit, only to find Jolee and Juhani waiting for him. Judging by the grim looks on both their faces, the two Jedi were here to talk about _her_.

"Yes, what's on your mind?" Probably not the best choice of words, but he was still too wrapped up in his own thoughts to think about an opening line for conversation.

"You need to go talk to the girl," Jolee growled. Carth was about to reply when Juhani cut in.

"Revan has not been herself, and I believe you know the cause of her discomfort."

"What, you think I had anything to do with her being miserable? I haven't even seen her since we got loose from the _Leviathan_. How could I have made her that miserable?" Carth was side-stepping the issue, he knew, and from the looks on both of the Jedis' faces, they knew too.

"Boy, how long are you going to lie? And I don't just mean lying to us—we're Jedi, lying to one of us is an exercise in futility, not to mention stupidity. But you're doing worse than that—lying to both yourself and to Aliana. She's miserable, she spent a good two hours in her bunk just crying, no matter how hard she tries to pretend she wasn't." Jolee shook his head, scowling. "You best get your head together, boy. You made a promise to the lass, and I daresay she's going to need you soon enough."

Carth sighed and plopped down into the pilot's seat. "Maybe I should, but it's not easy. You said yourself I've been avoiding the issue, so how do I stop avoiding it and deal with the fact that she's a Jedi, and that she used to be Darth Revan?"

"For starters, how about actually admitting a few things to yourself?" Carth snapped around, a shocked look on his face. "Don't gimme that look, boy. I can see your emotions are all over the place, just like hers are right now. My old eyes aren't nearly so blind as all that, you know."

"She needs you, Carth," Juhani spoke softly, the feline vowels echoing in the cockpit. "While she could still call you friend she was at peace with the Force, and herself. As long as you condemn her, she stands in greater danger of falling again."

Carth knew she was right: the Cathar Jedi was never one to mince words, or say what she didn't mean. And he knew he couldn't lie to himself anymore: he loved her, whoever she was, and needed to tell her. He stood up, intending to go find Aliana, when Jolee stopped him.

"She's gone with Mission and Canderous to find the last Star Map. You won't see her now." Jolee pushed the pilot back down into his seat. "You best think about what you plan to do, boy. She's no Sith Lord, and I've fought enough to know. No, she's changed and the sooner you get that through your head the better off you'll both be."

--

Aliana didn't even deliver the coordinates herself when she returned from Manaan; Mission took them to Carth while she hid in her bunk. _Coward,_ she chided herself, but that was the reality of it: she couldn't bring herself to face him, to see the anger in his eyes. She felt the ship taking off, heading for the Star Forge, and decided she might as well use the time to rest. Pulling the band out of her black hair, Aliana stripped off her outer robe and stretched. She was just about to peel off the inner robe when a knock sounded on the door. Still unwilling to face company, Aliana hesitated to open the door.

"You in there?" _Carth,_ she thought sadly; the one person she knew hated her was now knocking at her door. She made no move to open it—she just lay down quietly on her bed, her back to the door, hoping he'd give up and leave. When he knocked again, Aliana shut her eyes and willed him to go. She heard the soft sounds of someone attempting to bypass the lock, and the hiss of her door opening. A hand touched her shoulder, and she knew it was Carth; she'd forgotten he had some skill with bypassing security. _Maybe if I pretend I'm asleep, he'll leave_, she thought. He did leave, but only long enough to lock her door. She felt the bunk sag as he sat on the edge of it, and felt Carth touch her shoulder again; it took a lot of effort to keep still.

"If you're really asleep, I'll just wait here until you wake up, Gorgeous. But either way I'm not leaving until we talk." She still didn't move, even though she felt the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes and spilling over to wet her face. _Please, just go away_, she begged silently.

"Aliana…" Carth's voice intruded on her thoughts, using her own name, something he hadn't done in all the time she'd known him. She couldn't keep quiet anymore, not after that.

"If you have something to say, Carth, then say it and leave me be. Though I can't see why you'd have anything else to say, since you've made yourself perfectly clear already." She tried to maintain control, she really did, but her voice cracked on the words, betraying how she really felt.

"Aliana…look at me, please," he asked. Reluctantly she turned and sat up, surprised to see a repentant look, repentant…and scared.

"I was wrong, Gorgeous, I realize that now. When I found out you were Revan…I thought you were betraying me again…that you were like Saul." Carth's beautiful brown eyes looked away, and in spite of herself Aliana wished he'd look at her again.

"I can't hate you. I tried. I wanted to hold you responsible for all the things you've done… for my wife…for Telos… Dustil. But I can't." He finally looked up, his brown eyes meeting hers, drawing her in—she saw the truth in his eyes, the regret, and something more, something deeper.

"I got the revenge I always wanted when Saul died, but it hasn't brought me the peace I thought it would. All I can think of now is the promise I made to protect you from what's going to come. It's given me a reason to look past simple revenge." His voice took on a pleading tone that she'd only heard him use with his son on Korriban. "You have this huge destiny waiting for you, and I'm worried if you're alone, it will swallow you whole. I want to help you. Will you let me? Is there room for me in there, with you?"

"Carth…" Aliana turned her head, trying to hide the tears she felt growing in her eyes. "I don't want you hurt protecting me."

"I think I'd be hurt worse if I didn't try." Cupping the side of her face, Carth turned it back to look at him, his thumb brushing a few strands of her black hair away. Before she could turn away again, he gently brushed his lips against her forehead. Her soft gasp was enough encouragement for him to continue.

"Whatever's happened up to this point, there's going to come a time very soon when you'll have to make a choice, and there won't be any turning back. I want you to make the right choice, I want to give you a reason to."

"What reason can you give?" Aliana whispered.

"You gave me a future. I want to give you a future, with me," Carth replied, pulling her to him; even if she wanted to she couldn't get away. "I love you, Aliana, Revan, whoever you choose to be."

Aliana buried her face in his shoulder, tears soaking his jacket. Carth barely caught the muffled words, "I love you, Carth."

He gently lifted her face and kissed her, a gentle brush that turned into searing passion. She responded, clinging to him as though she were afraid to let go. When they finally broke the kiss, Carth saw an unspoken question in her dark eyes.

"Are you sure?" _I don't want to hurt you again_.

"Yes," Aliana whispered, pushing at his leather jacket. He fumbled with the catch of her robe, and the two lovers joined in a harmony that seemed to last an eternity.

--

"Hey, Ali! Have you—oh!" Mission's startled exclamation drew the attention of Jolee, Juhani, and Canderous to Aliana's bunk. The teenager had gone pink and was currently trying to squeeze past Canderous (who had gotten there first and was currently chuckling at some unseen thing). Jolee finally Force-shoved him out of the way to find…

"Oh," he said simply as he noted the discarded jacket, a wadded-up Jedi robe, two pairs of leggings and…_red lace undergarments_? The old Jedi quickly turned and blocked Juhani. "Let's give them some privacy."

"I never thought Revan had it in her," Canderous chuckled. "Who knew what she was hiding under that robe?"

Inside the room, safely ensconced beneath Carth's solid form, Aliana's eyes narrowed in concentration. She didn't need to see the Mandalorian to know when he landed on his butt in the corridor, or when the door hissed shut and locked. _That'll teach him_, she thought as she looked at her handsome pilot.

"Now, where were we?"


	3. Chapter 3: Bastila's Betrayal

Whew, finally an update for this! Took me long enough to get to this level--plus I've been busy working. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR.

Chapter Three: Bastila's Betrayal

The temple walls pulsed with the very energy of the Dark Side of the Force, even though its stony bricks were cool to the touch. Aliana shivered as she made her way through the tunnels, Juhani and Jolee by her side. The darkness called to her, but it was thanks to them that she'd resisted the pull, and thanks to Carth Onasi. Somehow, that night they'd spent together had created a bond like she shared with Bastila, and she could feel his love for her keeping the shadows at bay. Part of her wondered if it would be enough, with all the Sith around her and the very evil of the temple.

"You alright, lass?" Jolee murmured quietly; Aliana heard the strained edge to his voice, and knew she wasn't the only one affected by this place.

"I feel the suffering here, Jolee, so much evil, so much pain. The Dark Side is calling me, trying to pull me along. How could anyone willingly come to this place?"

"There is much power here, Revan," Juhani answered. "I was once seduced by the promise of power, but you redeemed me, as you yourself were redeemed." The Cathar woman fixed her golden eyes on Aliana. "You yourself said that no one is beyond redemption, not even a Dark Jedi. Do not give up now."

"I'll try." Rounding yet another corner in the temple, Aliana raised one hand and used Force Lightning to disable a series of patrol droids; Juhani and Jolee tossed their lightsabers through the still-sparking masses. They were near the top of the temple now, and it would only be a little bit longer before they could shut down the force field surrounding this planet.

Aliana stopped, blinking fiercely at the bright sunlight that met her vision. Squinting, she could make out a dark form waiting for them in the light. When her vision cleared and she could distinguish walls from the floor, she looked again at the figure: black-clad, but with familiar brown hair and carrying a lightsaber. _Bastila_, she thought, but received no answer through the bond.

"Revan, I knew you'd come for me," Bastila greeted them, her voice unusually cold and harsh. Aliana shivered at the sound. _Bas, what's happened to you?_ "Malak thought you might be afraid to enter the temple again, but he doesn't know you like I do. Not anymore. Not since you've changed." _Bas, please, talk to me!_

Juhani's voice broke her thoughts, "Quickly, Bastila, come with us! We have to escape before Malak arrives!"

"Escape?" Bastila sneered. "You don't understand. I have sworn allegiance to Lord Malak and the Sith; I am no longer a pawn of the Jedi Council."

Aliana stared in horror at the woman she thought of as a friend: to hear these words from her mouth—it was a horrible nightmare come true. "No, Bastila! Don't go over to the dark side!"

Bastila looked at her, and she could see her friend's gray eyes had changed: they were harsh and cold…and empty. "You say that as if the dark side is some terrible entity. The Jedi Council has brainwashed you like all the others—like they once did with me. They speak of the dark side as something to be feared, but in reality their only goal is to manipulate those who are strong in the Force. The fear of the dark side is a tool to maintain control."

The woman who had once been Bastila continued, "Why do you think the Jedi forbid you and Malak from joining the Mandalorian Wars? They knew you would realize your true potential and break free of their domination. Malak has shown me how the Jedi Council has been using me the same way they once tried to use you. They've been holding me back because they knew one day I would surpass them all."

Aliana shook her head, trying to reach her friend through their bond, but her mind was closed. "No—I don't believe it! How could you betray us like this, Bastila?"

"I resisted at first. I endured the Sith torments with the passionless serenity of a true Jedi, emptying my mind," Bastila answered mockingly. "But after a week of endless torture I finally saw the truth. Malak forced me to acknowledge my anger and pain. He showed me the liberating power of these emotions. Then he made me see how the Jedi Council has denied me what is mine by right!

"The Jedi Council gladly used my Battle Meditation in their wars, but they still treated me like a child—like an inferior!" she raged. Aliana didn't need to be a Jedi, or have their bond, to sense the hate and anger rolling off her former friend. "They were jealous of my power…of what I could become! They wanted me to bow and call them Master and follow their Code and obey their every order. But all the while they were using my Battle Meditation for their own use!"

"Don't be lured in by these Sith lies, Bastila," Aliana pleaded. Bastila merely smiled mockingly.

"Lies? You are the one living the lie, Revan. The Jedi Council made you into something you are not; they programmed you to be their slave. You used to be Revan, Master of the Sith, but no longer. You are simply a pawn of the Jedi Council and the Republic they serve…like I was until Malak freed me from their shackles!" _Oh Bas, why can't you see? Can't you see this is all a lie?_

"A pity the power you once had is so diluted in you," she continued, her tone almost pitying…except for the mocking glint in her eyes. "You could have been strong as I am now…stronger, even. But that will never happen now. With the power of the Star Forge Malak will destroy the Republic and conquer the galaxy. And I will be the apprentice at his side—after I prove my worth by killing you!"

They barely had any warning before Bastila struck: Aliana was pushed backward on to the stone floor of the temple. Jolee and Juhani rushed forward, striking at Bastila with their lightsabers while she picked herself up. Bastila dealt a serious blow to Juhani, and used a dark power to inflict debilitating horror on Jolee. _Good thing I got knocked backwards_, Aliana thought as she rushed into the fray. She used a Force Wave to knock Bastila backwards—and momentarily stun her—and followed it with a Force Heal. Juhani reciprocated and the two women rushed forward: Juhani with a Power Attack and she with Master Flurry. Between the two of them they fought Bastila to a standstill. She blasted them away from her and stood, wounded but arrogant…and somewhat shocked, if Aliana was reading her correctly.

"You are stronger than I would have thought possible, after what the Jedi Council did to you," she panted. "Seems that Malak was wrong—the power of the Dark Side is not lost to you after all, Revan."

"I draw my power from the light now, Bastila," Aliana said sadly; she was beginning to see that Bastila was falling beyond her reach. Still, she wasn't going to give up yet.

"You can deny what you are, Revan, but you are only fooling yourself," Bastila responded. "I know the truth. I have seen the shadows inside your mind. Remember: I was there when you nearly died in the trap set by the Jedi Council. I used the Force to preserve your life, Revan. We are forever linked by my actions on that bridge!"

"That is how I know you will come back to the light," she vowed. _I'm not giving up on you, Bas_.

Bastila was beginning to sound exasperated. "These are not your true feelings, Revan. You are speaking as a tool of the Jedi Council—as I once did. But now I see how the Jedi used us both! The Council tried to exploit the bond between us. They hoped I would draw out your memories to lead them to the Star Forge. We were slaves to their will—like all who follow the Jedi Code! But in our shared visions of the Star Maps I also felt the so-called taint within you. I resisted it at first, but now I embrace the power of the Dark Side—your dark side!"

"Learn from my mistakes," Aliana pleaded. "It's not too late to come back to the light!"

"Mistakes?" she scoffed. "No, Revan—the only mistake you are making is the one you are making now! You deny yourself the power that is yours by right! Only now do I realize how strong you are. You deserve to be the true Master of the Sith, not Malak. I see this now. Together we can destroy your old apprentice. Join with me and reclaim your lost identity!"

Aliana shook her head. "I'm not Revan anymore. I don't even remember those days."

"Your mind was too badly damaged to ever fully restore your memories, Revan. But your power, your strength of will, the essence of who and what you are: these things still remain!" Now it was Bastila who was pleading, coaxing. "Once long ago you defied the Jedi Council, freeing yourself from their control. You claimed your rightful title of Dark Lord of the Sith. Together we can defeat Malak and take back what is yours!"

_No, Bas, don't do this_. "Turn away from this path, Bastila. The dark side leads only to destruction."

"Bastila, it is not too late for you to be saved," Juhani pleaded, trying to reach her fellow Padawan. "The teachings of the Jedi can lead you from the dark side back into the light and a true understanding of the Force."

"You are beneath my contempt, Juhani," Bastila sneered. "When you felt the power of the Dark Side you fled to a cave like some cowering animal! You know nothing of the Force or its true potential!

"But you, Revan—the power of the dark side is yours to command!" Bastila was trying to plead with Aliana—or cajole her. "You can use it to destroy Malak! With my help you could rule over the entire galaxy!"

_You know this is the only way_, her thoughts suddenly came through over their bond. _The Jedi will never let you be with Carth, but as Lord of the Sith nothing can stop you from doing what you please. Nothing will stand in the way of your love._ Aliana heard her voice, knowing that she was right: the Jedi would never allow her relationship with Carth to grow. Attachments were forbidden by the Order.

_Ali, don't listen to her_, Carth's voice sprang to life. _We'll find a way, I promise. But if you go to the dark side, you'll forget our love ever was. Please, beautiful, stay strong._

_He's only telling you what you want to hear,_ Bastila sneered mentally._ You know what you must do. Join me and you can rule the galaxy with me by your side, and him in your bed._

_No, Bastila, no_. Aliana took a breath before saying, with a shaky voice, "I…I won't. The Dark Lord Revan is dead. I am a servant of the light now."

"You are a pathetic fool, Revan!" Bastila sneered, then proclaimed, "Together we could have defeated Malak and ruled over an Empire, but now I will be at Lord Malak's side instead! You will be crushed with the Republic and all the fools who bow down to the Jedi Council! No one can stand against the power of the Star Forge and the Sith Fleet!"

Before anything more could be said or done, she turned and ran to a shuttle parked just behind her. Within minutes she had blasted off, and the three Jedi were left standing at the top of the temple.

"Jolee…" she whispered. "Do we have any hope? Can we stop this?"

"We have to try, lass," the old Jedi grumbled. Leading her to a console near the temple's edge, he added. "But we can't do anything until you turn off this field."

Aliana nodded and turned to the computer. Within minutes the field had been turned off and they were on their way back to the _Ebon Hawk_.

--------

The crew was waiting for them outside the ship when they returned.

"You're back!" Carth cried, running forward to meet them; it was all he could do to keep from pulling Aliana into his arms. "But where's Bastila? Is she alive? What happened inside that temple?" He had received glimpses through his fledgling bond with Aliana, but it hadn't been enough to fully understand what was happening.

"Bas…Bastila has fallen to the dark side," Aliana answered. "She fled to the Star Forge."

Carth was horrified. "The Dark Side? Bastila? No! No! How could that happen?"

"She was always in danger of being seduced by the Dark Side, Carth," Jolee explained. "Bastila was strong, but she was always impatient and headstrong. Malak preyed upon her weaknesses." The old Jedi shook his head sadly. "This planet is a tainted place, the Star Forge and the Temple have twisted the Force into an instrument of evil—just as Malak has twisted Bastila into a servant of the Sith."

"She can still be saved, can't she?" Aliana asked; she didn't want to give up on her friend yet.

Jolee shrugged, unsure how to reply. "Malak has a strong hold on Bastila now—it will be difficult for her to break free of his influence," he finally said. "Especially considering her long association with you. Remember the bond that was forged when she rekindled the spark that was your life. Through that bond she touched your memories…and also the echo of the dark taint within you."

Carth was still hopeful. "But there's still hope for her, right? I mean, Revan rejected the Dark Side so Bastila could too, right? We still might be able to save her."

"We can try…and we will," Aliana promised.

Juhani broke in, offering her own opinions. "I don't know what fate awaits us, but I sense Bastila still has a role to play in the events to come. I have no doubt she will be waiting for us on the Star Forge."

"No doubt," Jolee agreed. "I must say that it's good to have you with us, my dear. For a minute there I thought you might decide…well, never mind what I thought."

"Decide?" Carth asked, surprised. "Decide what?"

"Bastila tried to tempt her to the Dark Side, to reclaim Revan's heritage," Juhani explained. "She failed."

"So…you did it? You turned against Revan once and for all?" Carth moved closer. "I knew she wasn't a part of you anymore. I…I knew it."

"Once and for all?" Aliana looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"I told you that you would have to make a choice eventually, that you would be tested," Carth reminded her. "I think that was it, I…I can feel it. And you did exactly what I'd hoped you would. It couldn't have been easy…I'm…I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, I appreciate the support." _More than you know, Carth_.

"Always. I'm not certain any one of us wouldn't have been tempted by Bastila's offer." Something in the pilot's voice told Aliana he knew exactly what offer Bastila had made. Carth put one hand on her cheek, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. "I…I love you. And I…I can't wait until all of this is over with."

Tears began to sting the corners of her eyes. "I love you too, Carth," she whispered right before he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hey! Sheesh…get a room, will ya?" Mission's voice broke them apart, and Aliana blushed furiously while Carth kept one arm curled around her waist.

"_That two spirits have found each other amidst such turmoil is a good omen, Mission_," Zaalbar gently reprimanded the young Twi'lek. "_Does it not please you to see it_?"

The teenager was unfazed. "Oh, sure. Even a good omen can get itself a room, though, don't ya think?"

Jolee added his own ideas, "Well, I'm an old man and I know you should take love when you can find it. Good for you two, I say."

T-3 beeped a question to which HK-47 replied, "Answer: I have no idea what they speak of, droid. Organic meatbags are an eternal mystery to me."

"Confidence is all well and good, Carth," Juhani interrupted, "but if we are going to catch up to Bastila we should leave soon, don't you think?"

Carth agreed. "Okay—let's get moving. The longer we wait the harder this is going to be!"

Aliana followed him into the _Hawk_, pulling him aside before they made it to the common room. "Carth, while we were in the temple…did you feel anything?"

"I did," he answered, pulling her close. "I don't know exactly what was happening, but I thought Bastila was trying to pull you to the dark side. And I did what I could to keep you with us." His lips brushed her temple, and he murmured. "I promised you I wouldn't let you fall, and I won't."

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing him briefly. "Now I better go fix the hyperdrive so we can rescue Bastila."

"Good luck, beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4: Redemption

Hey all! I decided to skip some of the massive battle scenes, and add a little of my own work here--but here's the latest installment. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR.

Chapter Four: Redemption

There was a brief lull in the fighting as Aliana secured herself, Jolee, and Juhani in a small side room. Vague echoes of memory led her to a computer panel, where she input a series of commands; within seconds a barrel on the far side of the room flashed.

"What is this?" Juhani asked.

"This room generates armor, from what I can recall. There's also a generator for custom robes, and I figured I'd see if it could help." Crossing the room, she removed a set of ivory robes from the barrel. A leather corset-like bodice acted as armor, and Aliana quickly removed her outer robes, replacing them with the Star Forge robes.

"Careful, lass," Jolee warned. "This place literally reeks of dark side power. No telling what those robes'll do."

"It's all right, Jolee," she replied. "There's nothing dark-feeling about these robes. If anything these 'reek' of light side power." A sudden inspiration struck her, and she used the computer terminal to contact the _Ebon Hawk_.

"Carth, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong?" _He sounds worried._

"Nothing—but I have an idea. Can you get HK and T-3 for me?" A few minutes later she heard. "Ready!"

"HK, remember when you told me about the meatbag references? How they would drive Malak insane?"

"Answer: Affirmative, Master. The term drove your former pupil to extreme lengths of frustration. Query: Of what use is this information?"

"I need you to escort T-3 to a computer terminal—and once he's there he'll hack into the communications system for the Star Forge. When he tells you to I need you to start insulting Malak, and don't spare the meatbag references."

"Exclamation: Master! This is a waste of my functions!"

"And I suppose the fact that this place is crawling with Sith doesn't hold your interest?" Aliana pointed out. "By protecting T-3 you get to blast some Sith meatbags, and make use of your protocols."

"Commentary: I had forgotten, Master. Exclamation: I look forward to finally making use of my protocols!"

Aliana snickered as Carth came back over the link, "I'm almost afraid to know what you're planning, gorgeous."

"Just aggravation, flyboy, nothing more." She frowned sadly. "Carth, if I don't make it back…"

"Don't talk like that, Beautiful, you're stronger now than you were then, you'll make it." Aliana nodded and closed the link, brushing tears from her eyes.

"Time to go," she stated with determination.

--------

The trio of Jedi fought their way through to a sealed door, Aliana in the lead. The Star Forge robes were stained with Sith blood, and she was exhausted, but she pressed forward in spite of herself. Approaching the door, she paused.

"Bastila's in there," she muttered, reaching out through the bond. _Bas, can you hear me?_

Unexpectedly the door opened, revealing Bastila in black robes and seated in a meditation posture. _She's using her Battle Meditation!_ As if sensing their presence, Bastila rose and strode to meet them, a dual-bladed lightsaber in her hand.

"Revan," she sneered, "I knew you'd come for me."

"I'll never give up on you, Bastila," Aliana assured her. "I know you can still be saved."

Bastila scowled, as if the thought of redemption left a bad taste in her mouth. "You are wasting your time. I have seen the Jedi for what they are: weak and afraid. The Sith are the true Masters of the Force. You have forgotten that lesson, Revan, and now you must pay the price.

"Here on the Star Forge the power of the dark side is at its strongest," she proclaimed, her lightsaber coming to life in her hands. "This time you will not defeat me!"

With a wave of her hand she placed Jolee and Juhani in stasis, and the door closed, shutting both of them in. Aliana ignited her lightsaber quickly, thankful for the unique crystals she'd purchased from Suvan Tam in the Yavin system. A few quick blows brought Bastila to her knees and paused the fight briefly.

"I see now why Malak followed you," Bastila panted. The quick battle had momentarily drained her. "Even though you are only a shell of your former self, you are still a formidable opponent. I can't even imagine the power you must have wielded when you were the Dark Lord. You were a fool to give it all up and follow the light side."

_Oh Bas, the darkness has blinded you_. "I am as strong in the light as I ever was following the dark side," Aliana replied sadly. It grieved her to see how her friend had fallen.

"The dark side has made me stronger than I ever was before!" Bastila cried, apparently forgetting how quickly Aliana had bested her. "I have a greater command of the Force than all but the most powerful of Jedi Masters. As Malak teaches me the greatest secrets of the Sith, I will unlock more of my potential. Eventually there will be no limit to what I can accomplish with the Force!"

"You will accomplish death and destruction with the dark side, Bas, nothing else."

"Jedi propaganda," Bastila scoffed, dismissing the truth with a wave of her hand. "The dark side is only a tool, and Malak will train me in its use. Eventually I will surpass my Master and challenge him. If I am worthy he will die by my hand. Then I will take on an apprentice and the cycle will begin again. This is the way of the Sith, it is how we assure our leaders are always the strongest and most worthy!" _Bas, please listen to me, you don't want this!_

"You're dooming yourself to an endless cycle of death and betrayal," Aliana replied softly.

"No, Revan," Bastila sneered. "It is you who are doomed!"

Without warning she drew her lightsaber again, apparently having healed herself while they were talking. Aliana barely managed to knock her back with a Force Wave in time; the minute she had some breathing room, she drew her own 'saber and attacked. Alternating between flurries and critical strikes, she managed to once again bring Bastila to a standstill.

"You are growing weary, I can sense it!" Bastila crowed, not seeing that in fact it was she who was wearying. "Your strength falters, the light side is failing you while the power of the Star Forge re-energizes me! Soon this will all be over!"

_Yes, Bas, soon this will all be over, one way or another_, Aliana thought sadly. Aloud, she said, "Then strike me down, Bastila. I won't defend myself."

"What type of trick is this?" her friend—Aliana couldn't bring herself to think of Bastila as her opponent—asked mockingly.

"You are not evil, Bas," she answered, using the nickname she'd given her friend in hopes of reaching what remained of the good person she had been. "You will not strike down a defenseless opponent."

Bastila scowled. "I am a Sith apprentice now. You place too much faith in what I used to be…and for that you shall pay!"

She struck quickly, her 'saber burning through the robes and drawing blood; Aliana decided not to bother with her own weapon in these close quarters and punched Bastila solidly in the gut. She staggered back, giving Aliana ample opportunity to ignite her own lightsaber and attack. Flurry, Critical Strike, Flurry, Heal—within minutes she had Bastila to her knees, bleeding and beaten.

"No, this is not possible!" Bastila cried. "You have rejected the dark side, you are a weak and pathetic servant of the light! How can you still stand against me? Why can't I defeat you?"

"Now you see the dark side is not stronger than the light," Aliana replied. _I just wish you could have seen it sooner._

"Yes, I see you speak the truth. I am no match for you," Bastila spoke softly. "Please, for the sake of what we once shared, do not make me suffer. End my life quickly. There is no other way."

"There's no need for me to kill you, Bas," she answered, shaking her head.

"What other choice do you have? I have fallen to the dark side, I am apprentice to the Dark Lord himself. You cannot let me live." _Please, Jedi Calion, end this for me, for both of us,_ her friend pleaded through their bond.

"I was redeemed, Bas," Aliana reminded her. "You can be, too."

"You were a special case," she protested. "The Council had no other choice. They needed you alive so they could discover the location of the Star Forge. It was an act of desperation.

"It was my responsibility to watch over you," she continued, "to make sure you did not slip back into your evil ways. I was supposed to protect you from the dark side."

"You can't protect someone from the dark side," Aliana pointed out. "Each individual must choose their own path."

"I…I suppose you are right," Bastila agreed. "Yet the path I have chosen is that of the dark side. I don't see any other way I could atone for what I have done. I deserve to die."

_No one deserves to die for their crimes, Bas, remember? You told me that once, a long time ago._ "Help us defeat the Sith, Bas. This will atone for what you have done."

"Yes, I…could join you in your battle against the Dark Lord. That alone would not make up for all I have done, yet…it would be a step in the right direction," Bastila agreed. "But how would you be able to trust me? How do you know I wouldn't turn on you when you faced Darth Malak? How do you know the dark side wouldn't make me betray you again?"

_Playing devil's advocate, are we?_ Aliana thought. "I trust you enough to leave myself open to your attack, Bas."

"You play a dangerous game. Are you certain you wish to take the risk?" she asked. _Do you trust me that much?_ "I could end your life and gain my Master's favor with a single stroke of my lightsaber."

_No, you wouldn't, Bas._ "You won't, Bas," she confirmed aloud. "I know you still serve the light side."

"You are brave…and some would say foolish. But you are also right. The dark side has not wholly consumed me. I cannot raise my blade against you." _No, I could never strike down a friend,_ Aliana heard through the bond. "I should stay here, though. If we face Malak I am afraid his dark presence will overwhelm me. It would not be wise to expose myself to such temptation."

Aliana nodded in agreement. "You could use your Battle Meditation to aid the Republic fleet."

"Yes, that would be for the best," Bastila nodded. "You don't need me to defeat Malak, anyway. Now I understand that a true Jedi is a match for any Sith. Even the Dark Lord himself.

"I will stay here in this chamber and use my Battle Meditation to aid the Republic fleet," she continued, resolve hardening her features. "I am their only hope of destroying the Star Forge and ending the Sith menace. You must go and face Malak, but you have to hurry. Once I turn the battle in the Republic's favor we won't have much time to escape the Star Forge before it is destroyed. Good luck…and may the Force be with you."

_And with you, Bas, my friend_, Aliana thought as she hurried away. She remembered a little more about the defenses of the Star Forge, and knew she'd have a long road ahead. But first…

_Carth, my love, can you hear me?_

_I'm here, gorgeous—don't ask me how, but I'm here._

_I'll explain later, if I live long enough. Bastila's been redeemed._

Stunned silence echoed in her head._ Redeemed? Bastila? Then that means…_

_That we have a chance of finishing this once and for all_, Aliana finished. _Make sure everyone's ready and back on board—I don't want to take any chances._

_Understood. HK and T-3 made it back a bit ago. That droid is nuts._

_I know, but let's hope he did the job._ Aliana took a breath as she entered a long hallway. _Time to finish this._

_I love you, Aliana._

_I love you too, Carth. Now make sure we're able to get out of here alive._

_You got it, gorgeous_, Carth chuckled in her head. Aliana suppressed a grin before opening the door at the end of the hall, coming face to face with Malak himself.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dark Lord and the Lover

Last chapter--but there's an epilogue to come! I also touched on a bit of my companion piece _Unlikely Lover_, so don't be too surprised by the ending. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR.

Chapter Five: The Dark Lord and the Lover

_Damn you, Malak!_ Aliana swore mentally as she fought through yet another wave of droids. For every one she destroyed it seemed six more took its place. The only way to stop it was to get to the terminals beside each droid generator and deactivate them—which was a lot easier said than done. Raising a hand, she sent bolts of Force Lightning into the droids, destroying and disabling quite a few of her mechanical attackers. This gave her a brief reprieve to get to the third terminal and shut it down. _Three down, three to go_, she thought, sprinting to the next one just as another wave of droids were produced.

_Finally_, she thought when, after some immeasurable amount of time and extreme effort, she managed to deactivate the last of the generators. Taking a moment to rest and heal, she looked around at the wreckage, just in case there was anything she could use. Finding nothing, she stood up and moved forward, heading to the door she knew Malak was behind. _So it's come to this, I have to kill an old friend,_ she thought sadly. Aliana opened the door and strode into the large room, not glancing either right or left, her dark eyes focused only on the tall figure before her: the Dark Lord Malak.

"Well done, Revan," Malak greeted as he turned around, sounding almost as though they were having a friendly chat over a drink rather than foes before combat. "I was certain the defenses of the Star Forge would destroy you, but I see there is more of your old self in you than I expected. You are stronger than I thought; stronger than you ever were during your reign as the Dark Lord. I did not think that was possible."

"The light side is stronger than you know, Malak," Aliana replied defiantly, reminding herself that not even Malak was beyond redemption.

"I am tempted to try and capture you alive, Revan," Malak commented, sounding almost amused; Aliana swore that he was smiling behind that metal jaw, if he _could_ smile. "Then I could break your will and bind you to me as my apprentice, as I did Bastila. You would be a far greater asset to me than even Bastila and her Battle Meditation, if I could control you.

"But is it worth the risk?" he mused. "Perhaps you are too powerful to be my apprentice. I betrayed you when I realized my own strength was greater than yours; in time you might try to do the same to me."

"I will never serve the dark side again, Malak," she swore vehemently.

"Foolish words. The darkness and the light wage a constant war within you. The balance is tipped one way now, but it can easily be tipped back." Malak's next words cut her to the core. "Savior, Conqueror, Hero, Villan. You are all these things Revan…and yet you are nothing. In the end you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone."

Aliana shook her head, refusing to believe him. "I believe in the power of redemption."

"Of course. What else do you have?" Malak mocked her. "Fate and destiny have conspired to keep you alive despite my best efforts; they have thrust you into the role of savior.

"We have been inexorably pushed to this final confrontation, Revan," he continued. "I see now that this can only be settled when one of us destroys the other. Once again we shall face each other in single combat…and the victor will decide the fate of the galaxy!"

Aliana knew she had a long fight ahead of her, and ignited her lightsaber, barely getting it up in time to block Malak's first strike. She ran through every form and block she knew, scoring a few hits and finally, barely, fighting her old friend to a standstill. Rather than surrendering, however, Malak sprinted to a kolto tank—one of many she finally noticed were scattered throughout the room.

"You continue to amaze me, Revan," he sneered. "If only you had been the one to uncover the true power of the Star Forge you might have become truly invincible. But you were a fool. All you saw was an enormous factory, all you ever imagined was an infinite fleet rolling forth to crush the Republic. You were blind, Revan—blind and stupid!"

"What are you talking about?" Aliana asked, though she felt a dark sense of foreboding. _Something's very wrong here._

"The Star Forge is more than just a space station," Malak sneered. "In some ways, it is like a living creature. It hungers. And it can feed on the dark side that is within all of us!"

" Look around you, Revan," he continued mockingly. "See the bodies? You should recognize them from the Academy. These are Jedi who fell when I attacked Dantooine. For all intents and purposes dead, except for one difference: I have not let them become one with the Force. Instead I have brought them here. The Star Forge corrupts what remains of their power and transfers the dark taint to me!" With that, Malak sent a tendril of power to the kolto tank; Aliana could feel the dark energy rushing from the floating body, now tainted, to Malak, who used the energy to heal and fuel himself.

"You cannot beat me, Revan," he gloated. "Not here on the Star Forge. Not when I can draw upon the power of all these Jedi! And once you are beaten I will do the same to you. You will be trapped in a terrible existence between life and death, your power feeding me as I conquer the galaxy!"

Aliana was sickened, knowing that as long as Malak had these trapped Jedi to draw on she stood no chance. She also knew that she couldn't allow these Jedi to be used like that. _I have to save them, somehow_, she thought even as she fought Malak. Bringing him once again to a critical state of health, she watched him run off and seized the opportunity: running to the nearest kolto tank, she sent a wave of Force Lightning through it, and then the one next to it. Before she could move to the next one, however, Aliana felt a rush of dark power, power drawn by Malak from yet another Jedi.

_I don't have much time_, she thought, running up a ramp to the next few tanks, trying her best to destroy them before Malak caught up. Finally, she had them all destroyed—and not a moment too soon, for Malak was right behind her. Aliana spun quickly and blocked him, fighting fiercely with everything she had. _Flurry, Critical Strike, Flurry, Power Attack, Flurry_…she ran through everything she knew once again, and only just managed to defeat her old friend.

"Im…impossible," Malak coughed. "I…I cannot be beaten. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith."

"This is the way of the dark side, Malak: all things end in death," Aliana said sadly. _Oh Malak, why did we walk this path? Why were we so foolish?_

"Still…still spouting the wisdom of the Jedi, I see. Maybe there is more truth in their code than I ever believe," Malak admitted.

"I…I cannot help but wonder, Revan. What would have happened had our positions been reversed?" he asked, coughing out the words. "What if fate had decreed I would be captured by the Jedi? Could I have returned to the light, as you did?" Coughing, he continued, "If you had not led me down the dark path in the first place, what destiny would I have found?"

"I am sorry I started you on this path, old friend," Aliana replied sadly. "But you chose to continue down it."

"I suppose…I suppose you speak the truth," Malak admitted. Aliana could see he was dying. "I alone must accept responsibility for my fate. I wanted to be Master of the Sith and ruler of the galaxy. But that destiny was not mine, Revan." He coughed again, the last words she would ever here her old friend say. "It…it might have been yours, perhaps…but never mine. And in the end, as the darkness takes me, I am nothing."

Aliana simply stood and watched her old friend, once a Jedi, now a Sith Lord, die of his wounds, wounds that she had inflicted. Tears blurred her eyes, falling to mingle with the blood that stained the robes she wore. Turning away from the body of Darth Malak, Aliana stumbled to an elevator, riding it all the way to the hanger; Carth and Bastila were waiting for her.

"There you are! What happened?" Carth called, rushing to her side. Aliana almost collapsed in his arms, but managed to stay upright.

"Darth Malak is dead," she answered, tears still falling. "It's over, finally." _It's done, Bas,_ she thought. _He won't control you anymore_.

"We have to move quickly. I was able to let the Republic ships through the Sith lines. We only have a few moments before the Star Forge is destroyed." Bastila sent a wave of healing to Aliana, who smiled her thanks.

"Let's get out of here," Carth nodded and helped Aliana onto the ramp. "Jolee, can you take her?"

"Not to worry, lad, you just get this ship going." Jolee supported the wounded Jedi and led her to the medical bay, while Carth ran to the cockpit. Dodging blaster fire, they managed to escape the destruction of the Star Forge.

"Jolee," Aliana murmured. "I killed him, I killed my friend, my best friend."

"I know, lass, I know," Jolee replied, sending some healing to his young friend. "You feel horrible now, just like I did when Nayama was killed. But there was nothing you could do, anymore than I could."

Aliana nodded, but she still felt sick inside. "Does it ever get easier, Jolee?"

"Time heals most wounds, lass," Jolee murmured, the cranky old Jedi persona gone. "You won't forget, no, but you learn to live with it."

"I hope you're right, Jolee," Aliana answered. Finally feeling the _Hawk_ touch down, Aliana used some of her own Force energy to heal herself, adding to what Jolee had given her. "I hope you're right."

--------

"Why give us an awards ceremony?" Aliana asked Carth as they slipped away from the party.

"Mostly politics, but the Republic felt we deserved it," her pilot answered. They were moving quickly through long grass to the beach…and privacy.

"I don't deserve it, Carth," she answered. "I almost destroyed the Republic, how can they honor me for saving it?"

"Maybe because you're not the same Revan that tried to destroy it?" he pointed out.

"Maybe." Aliana stopped short. "You hear that?" Off to their left was a faint moan. Slipping forward quietly, Aliana stopped short, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

_What is it, beautiful?_ Carth asked through their bond.

_You really want to know?_ Aliana replied, projecting an image of what she was seeing: Canderous and Bastila wrapped around each other, completely nude, and completely unaware of anything that might or might not be happening around them.

_You're right, I didn't want to know. Never thought that was gonna happen._ Aliana smiled, slipping quietly away and leading Carth to a secluded spot she'd seen during their exploration earlier. Pulling him close for a kiss, she shoved his jacket off his shoulders and fumbled at his belt. Carth responded in kind, and within minutes they were well on their way to giving Canderous and Bastila competition.

"Wow," Aliana gasped when they were done.

"Wow, indeed," Carth answered, brushing away a few strands of black hair and lightly kissing her temple. Aliana smiled at him before glancing at the stars.

"Something tells me this isn't over yet," she murmured. "This war is a long way from over."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you have to take part," he replied. "Now that this is over…" he trailed off, and Aliana sensed through the bond what he wanted.

"Carth, I don't know what the future holds, not yet…but I will go to Telos with you." She smiled at his shocked look. "The bond, flyboy. I could tell what you wanted to say."

"Thank the Force," Carth chuckled, pulling her close again.


	6. Epilogue

The last piece of a fun and dramatic story. Hope you enjoyed reading, and thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR.

Epilogue

In an unknown star system, on a planet long forgotten by sentient beings, a woman lay in pain, several cracked ribs slowly mending with the aid of the Force. Black hair was tangled and matted, and dark brown eyes were glazed in pain…and memory.

_"Why do you have to go now? Haven't you done enough for the Council?"_

_"Carth, you know my duty as a Jedi wouldn't allow for much in the way of downtime. I have to do my duty—like you have to do yours."_

_Carth looked at her skeptically. "There's more to it, isn't there?"_

_She looked away, nodding sadly. "I…I've been remembering things. Terrible things. Malak and I, we found something in the Outer Regions. It's why we went to the Dark Side, why we used the Star Forge to conquer the Republic—we were trying to save it. At least, that's how it started." _The threat's still out there, flyboy_, she thought through their bond._

_"You've saved the universe one time to many, beautiful," he answered, pulling her close. "If you have to go, I'm coming with you."_

_"NO!" She had shouted automatically, feeling afraid…of what? Calming herself, she continued, "I need you to stay here, Carth. You need to keep the Republic safe. Please, for me."_

Aliana Calion felt a few tears sliding down her face as she remembered her last moments with Carth. _I'm sorry, flyboy_, she thought, even though she knew he wouldn't hear: she'd severed both her bonds with Carth and Bastila, so that they couldn't follow her. The worlds and places she walked were too dangerous even for her: she absolutely refused to take anyone she loved with her.

The pain in her sides had faded enough for her to stand—which she did—and summoned her lightsaber to her hand. Aliana had forgone her robes in favor of armor she'd purchased during their quest, and only carried her lightsaber as a mark of her Jedi status—and even then, she'd changed the color of her blades to red so she could blend in with the enemies she sought.

"Back to it, then," she murmured. For a brief moment, Aliana looked skyward, quickly finding the bright star that was Telos. _Keep everything safe for me, flyboy. I love you_.

The brief moment over, she turned back to the empty planet, and began her search again.


End file.
